north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Na
Alice Na is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Northcreek High School. She is first portrayed as a shy outsider, who would rather marvel at others' achievements, and be happy because they were happy than rather than do anything for herself. Keeping a low profile was the way she had learned to live her life. However, as soon as she settled into where she was, and gradually became closer to RJ and Robyn as time passed, she seemed to open up more than she normally would and finally found happiness. But this changed as her home life continued to worsen, with her mother and father officially separating, and her friends disappointing her each and every time she thinks she's finally getting close to them. She clams up, and turns into a statue, barely doing anything or speaking up anymore, after learning that high school wasn't like how she expected it would be. She is best friends with RJ Kirk and friends with Stephen Taylor, Charlie D'Almeida, and Robyn Winters. She is on seemingly good terms with her older brother, Brandon, even though they find themselves in small conflicts every now and then. She is portrayed by Tiffany Espensen. Character History Season 1 In Lost, Alice is featured in the very first scene, and is shown to not like the idea of going to a normal public school. She is shown to be silent and introverted and would rather just absorb herself in her surroundings than try to change it. She is also shown to deeply miss her home in Chicago, and shows dislike for the choice her mother made of moving to Aurora with her older brother and father. She is shown to dislike having her reputation stained by her older brother's actions, as he is infamous around the school for bullying and taunting people, and being promiscuous, but all else fails when her french teacher Mr Louis identifies her as the younger sister of Brandon, causing everyone in her class to recognize her. Brandon also confronts her in the cafeteria for fun, successfully ruining her reputation. Alice makes new friends, RJ and Robyn, and Robyn seems nice at first, but later gets jealous when RJ invites Alice to sit with them at lunch. She seems to bond with them well, and slowly develops feelings for RJ over time. As she walks home, she realizes she misplaced the keys for her new home, and the only keys she has were the ones which unlocked the door at her home in Chicago. In frustration, she sinks to her knees and only hopes she can return home. She wakes up in her bed and it is presumed her brother found her sleeping near the gate, and the two realize the tensions between her parents are already escalating. It is revealed to Alice by her brother that their father is cheating on her mother. In I'm Here, she is shown to care about RJ a lot, joining Robyn's get-together even though she doesn't want to upset Robyn. She is later forced to leave by her older brother. Alice then meets RJ, venting his anger by pelting the Northcreek sign, and Alice brings him to her new favorite place, the garden at the back of the school, and soon, her feelings come into play when they kiss each other, and RJ asks her out to the Northcreek dance, to which she reluctantly accepts. In All Is Full Of Love, Alice leaves the house to hail a taxi to go to the dance, but RJ seems to have found where she lived and surprises her, something she does not take very well to. They both go together, and are having a wonderful time, until Robyn forcefully kisses RJ in front of Alice, and Alice runs away into the distance, RJ following to apologize, Alice gives RJ a lengthy speech on how unsure she is about a relationship, and her brother makes RJ leave Alice alone. Later on, Alice and Brandon begin to bond as siblings. In the morning, their parents are fighting again, and Alice is so upset she refuses to speak to anyone, and finishes her breakfast quickly so their quarreling can never be heard by her again. Brandon tries to comfort her with some elderly advice, but she simply asks him to leave, and he does. In Makeshift Chemistry, In Be Good Or Be Gone, on her way to school, Alice slips past a wet floor sign, but is caught just in time, by RJ. She seems to be on good terms with Robyn, who has finally changed for the better. Gwen, her brother's boyfriend, meets her on the couch as she watches Game of Thrones. They have a casual conversation which ends when she asks Gwen to keep quiet as it's hard to watch her show. When Brandon shows up, she advises Gwen not to try and reason with her brother. She and RJ are at Robyn's house with her as RJ announces that he is moving away. Alice pleads with him to stay, but RJ has no choice. When Robyn storms off angrily in disagreement with RJ's decision, Alice stays behind and admits that RJ helped Alice become more comfortable in her own skin. He apologizes, but she doesn't accept it, and storms off, in disappointment as well. Later inside Robyn's bedroom, Alice also admits to liking RJ. They attempt once more to stop RJ from moving away and succeed. In Common People (1), she is finally on good terms with Robyn, and grumbles that RJ hasn't given a proper response as to whether he likes her back or not. She is also shown to be not taking her parents' separation very well. In Common People (2), she demands RJ for an answer, but it starts raining, and when they finally get under shade, they kiss, and Alice is elated, thinking RJ finally returned her affection for him. She also has a normal, casual conversation with Robyn, confirming their friendship with each other. Alice is later shown to be gossiping to Robyn about the recent spate of racism in the school and is caught by Mr. Dabrowsky, who assures them everything is under control. She later finds out that RJ actually had feelings for Zooey and runs away, presumably crying. In [[Tonight, Tonight|'Tonight, Tonight']], Alice is seen at her locker packing books inside. RJ tries to talk to her, and she gives in and lets him go ahead. He tries to apologize for her, but again, she brushes him off, and tells him how he hurt her, and to never talk to her again. She later receives a text from Brandon saying that her mom will pick her up from school later. In class, Robyn asks her if she'll be going to Freddie Sackston's party, and Alice replies that she's not the type of person who goes to parties. Robyn then asks if she could stay over at her house, and she tells her how her parents are going to have dinner together, which means it will become a lot more chaotic than usual. Robyn then starts a conversation about how the cheerleaders have been pressuring her to lose weight, to which Alice replies that she looks all right just as she is, and says how she shouldn't be on the squad if she's being chided for that way. As she waits for someone to pick her up for the day, she realizes nobody has arrived, and receives a text from her mom saying her dad is picking her up from school. In frustration, she comes the conclusion that she has to walk home. In [[No Choice|'No Choice']], In [[Funplex|'Funplex']], In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Forever Like That, In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Lost, All Is Full Of Love, [[Tonight, Tonight|'Tonight, Tonight']], Forever Like That, Dark Horse, Sad But True, Livin' On A Prayer, [[The Only Exception|'The Only Exception']], and Chicago Is So Two Years Ago. * Alice lived in Chicago for most of her life before her freshman year at Northcreek High School. * Her favorite subject is Geography. * She is a Christian. * It is highly possible that she has or had a speech impediment. Relationships * Quotes *"I don't know anyone here" (First Line) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Characters